The Worst Birthday Ever
by Kay-Marie83
Summary: It's Sam's twenty second birthday and something happens that he might not live. [Marie]


Twenty one year old Jessica Moore stood in the living room, putting on her earrings. It was her boyfriend's twenty second birthday, and they were going out with friends. Her Boyfriend, Sam Winchester, was in their bedroom getting dressed. Sam and Jessica have been dating for the past seven months and have been living together for just two weeks. Suddenly, someone rang their doorbell. Jessica answered. It was her friend Rebecca, her brother Zack and Zack's girlfriend Emily.

"Hey," Jessica said

"Where's the birthday boy?" Rebecca asked, as they walked in.

"Getting dressed," Jessica replied, closing the door.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Zack asked

"That new resturant that just opened," Jessica replied, "My dad made the reservations,"

"Are your parents and brother coming?" Emily asked

"Yeah,"

The doorbell rang again. Jessica opened it. Their other friend Will was standing there.

"What's up?" he asked, walking in, "Where is he?"

"Right here," Sam said, walking out of the bedroom.

He was wearing a black suit, and he was tying his tie.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled

Sam smiled, "Thanks,"

"Well, is everyone ready?" Zack asked

"Yeah," Jessica replied

They all got to the resturant. Jessica's parents David and Lisa and her older brother Chrisopher were already waiting.

"Happy Birthday Sam," Lisa said, hugging him.

"Thanks," Sam replied

They all went inside.

"Uh, Mr. Moore,"

"Good evening," David replied, to the waiter.

"Table for nine?"

"Yes," David replied

"Follow me,"

They followed the waiter to the table. An hour later they were all sitting around drinking wine and laughing.

"So Sam, has your family called you yet?" David asked

"Not yet," Sam replied, "But I'm sure they will soon,"

"Well, your brother hasn't messed sending a text to you at any holiday yet," Rebecca said

Then, dessert was brought out. About twenty minutes later, Christopher stood up.

"Well, sorry to leave so early, but if I don't get home soon, I'm afriad Jamie and Ryan will catch fire on the house," he said

"Tell Haley we all say hello," David said

"I will," Christopher said, "Happy Birthday again Sam,"

"Thanks," Sam said, smiling.

Christopher then left.

"Well, I think it's about time we all left," David said

"Good idea," Jessica replied

They all stood up. David paid and they all left. David and Lisa went the opposite way as Jessica, Sam, Zack, Rebecca, and Will. The five of them walked together. Sam and Jessica held hands. They were in the middle of the road, when Sam's cell phone rang, indicating he had a message. He stopped walking. Rebecca, Will, and Zack all kept going. Jessica stopped a few step a head of Sam.

"Sam?" she said, looking at him.

"Go on," he said, pulling him cell phone from his pocket, "I'll catch up,"

"Who's it from?" Jessica asked

"My brother," Sam replied, reading the message.

Jessica smiled, then walked on the side walk. Sam stood in the road, reading the message. Jessica was walking behind Will, when she saw a car speeding down the road. She turned to find Sam, who was still in the road.

"Sam!" she screamed

It was too late. Just as Sam looked up the car hit him, head on. Jessica screamed and covered her mouth. Rebecca pulled out her cell phone to call the police. The car had skid to a halt. The guy got out, looked at Sam laying on the ground, unconscious. He then hurriedly got back in his car and drove off. Zack pulled out a pen and watched the car leave. Will ran to Sam to check for a pulse.

The police and ambulance got there. Jessica stood near Sam the whole time, and didn't talk. Zack, Will, and Rebecca stood talking with the police.

"Did any of you get a good look at the guy?" the officer asked

"No," they all replied

"But I did get the licence plate," Zack replied, "WTF 669,"

"Thanks," the officer said, writing it down, "That'll help find the car,"

Jessica walked up to Rebecca.

"I'm riding with Sam," she told her.

"Oka Sweetie," Rebecca said, hugging her, "We'll be right behind in Zack's car,"

"Kay," Jessica replied, walking off.

Rebecca watched her get into the ambulance and leave.

"You three may go," the officer said, "If we have any further questions we'll come to the hospital,"

"Thank you," Zack said

They all got into Zack's car, and headed for the hospital.


End file.
